1. Field of the invention:
This invention relates to a thermosensitive recording method for the formation of a color image on a recording sheet by a sublimation or evaporation process resulting from a heat-treatment of components constituting a coloring matter. 2. Description of the prior art:
A conventional thermosensitive recording method, using sublimable dispersed dyes or dye precursors to be colored in contact with cationic dyes or acids, is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 58-220788 (220788/1983), wherein these dyes are directly sublimed or evaporated on a recording sheet by a heat-treatment thereof to form a color image on the recording sheet. However, since each of these dyes has an very great molecular weight, the heat-treatment thereof requires a great amount of energy to the extent of as much as 0.2 W/a dot at the head portion of a thermosensitive recorder, making it difficult to produce a small-scaled thermosensitive recorder and requiring an extended recording time.